


AU!Danny Avidan x FTM!Reader: No Secrets

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Gender [10]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Acceptance, Comfort, FTM, Fear, M/M, Secrets, Trans, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: It's okay, everything's okay, everything is normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have this thing where I don't like telling people I'm meeting that I'm trans, so...  
> Yeah, my thoughts.  
> EDIT: While writing this, I was not aware that periods stopped when on T for an extended amount of time, and this is mainly because I've never been on T (sadly). In the case of this story, the reader keeps certain things in case of a wild emergency.  
> I'd like to thank a reader who pointed this out, and I'm glad they did because otherwise I wouldn't have known about it. So thank you! xoxo

“You want to come over, then?” you asked Dan. “We can play some games or something.” Dan shrugged.  
“Yeah, sure,” he grinned. “I can hang for awhile with my best bud.” He nudged you and you chuckled. “Afterwards, we can screw around with my hair, too.”  
“Why, ‘cause you know I’ll bug you until you let me style it?”  
“For one, yes. For another, your stylings are the best anyways. I rest my case.” You rolled your eyes at him and continued to stack games on the shelves in the back room at Gamestop.  
Dan had been your best friend for a long while now. A few years, actually. And, well, you hadn’t really ever told him that you were trans.  
It was a weird subject for you to talk about. Usually because once you brought it up, you couldn’t really avoid the uncomfortable questions about hormones, surgery, and, “What are you really?”  
So, you never brought it up around Dan. He, and you were pretty confident about this, never suspected that you were trans. And you hoped he never would. You had been taking testosterone for long enough that you hardly looked feminine now. The only thing you really had to deal with were doctor check-ups and the constant worry of an emergency.  
As Dan was pulling up to your small house, you turned on your Xbox and started to sign into both yours and Dan’s account. He promptly let himself in and waved at you.  
“What’s up, man?” he greeted.  
“Getting the setup set up,” you replied.  
“Cool. I’m going to use your bathroom really quick first, then we’ll play.” You snapped as he went off through the hallway into your one bathroom, where a few seconds passed before he groaned.  
“Problems?” you called.  
“Uh, yeah, where’s your toilet paper?” he called. You trudged to the hallway, knocking on the door. “Yeah, it’s not like I’m going now.” At that, you pushed open the door, and the sight before you had you in an almost-panic attack.  
There Dan was, holding what most likely was your pack of emergency Always pads.  
“Um...,” you hummed, your heart rate rising. Then, in what seemed a casual manner, Dan set them back down, as if it was nothing. He continued his search for toilet paper until he grabbed one from the bag on the ground.  
“Got ‘em,” he said, then paused to look at you and your horrified expression. “Are...you okay, dude?” You pressed your lips into a thin line and nodded. “Right. Well, just... I’m going to use the bathroom, and I’ll be out in a minute.”  
“O-Okay,” you stuttered, and stepped away, closing the door behind you and walking to the couch, still in a traumatised state.  
He knew. Oh, God, how could he not know now? Who else’s would those be? Now he would never want to talk to you, or he’d ask you weird questions. You’d have to act cool. Those were your friend’s when she came over, or... Or something. Something, you had to find an excuse.  
“Hey, you ready?” you heard as Dan sat down next to you on the couch. You jumped at his presence and nodded, handing him the controller. “Okay, uh... Are you sure you’re alright? You look a li’l shaken or something.”  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” you assured, taking deep, mental breaths. “Let’s do this.”  
Of course, throughout the entire game, you couldn’t concentrate. While you would have normally beat Dan at every match, he now won each one because your mind was still set on the situation from earlier.  
After Dan had conquered yet another match, he looked over at you.  
“Alright, something is definitely up,” he said. “I have never won that many matches in a row. Are you letting me win?”  
“Ha, no,” you said. “I guess I’m just off my game today or something.” Dan bit his lip and sighed.  
“Is this ‘cause of what happened earlier in the bathroom, because it’s totally not weird.”  
“What is? Dan, you’re being weird.” Dan rolled his eyes.  
“(YN), I’m talking about the pads, okay?”  
“Those? They’re just... You know, they’re for my friend when she comes over.”  
“Really? What friend?” You hesitated.  
“Sarah...McSaraton?” Dan chuckled, then turned fully to face you.  
“Look, (YN). I know, okay? I know that, you know, you’re a guy and all, but I also know that you’re trans. Okay? And...it’s not weird.” You blinked.  
“You what?”  
“I know, (YN). I know that you’re trans. I know that the pads are yours, and it’s okay. It’s totally cool that you’re trans or whatever you want to be.” You closed your eyes.  
“How... What? How do you even know this?” Dan shrugged.  
“I don’t know. I kind of...caught on, I guess? I mean, not from how you acted, but just, you know, hiding a bunch of the bathroom stuff, keeping the med cabinet locked when I’m over. And then, probably, I guess you left something out and I put pieces together. Seriously, though, it’s not a bad thing. I’m not mad that you tried to hide it, and I’m not mad at you that I found out. It’s just a thing, it’s normal.” You looked away for a second.  
“So...you don’t hate me? Don’t you want to ask all these questions about it?”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“Because that’s what everyone does. They prod at how you found yourself and when you started hormones and if you’ll ever get surgery. And then when you tell them, they scold you for not choosing what they think is the right choice.”  
“I’m not going to do that. What goes on there is your business. You only tell me if you want to, and that’s the bottom line.”  
“But...”  
“Is that why you didn’t want to tell me? Because you didn’t want to be prodded at?”  
“Well, yeah. Of course that’s why I didn’t tell you. That’s why I don’t tell anyone anymore.”  
“Okay, well, anyone who prods at that sucks. But with me, it’s totally fine either way. You tell me, you don’t tell me. Your life. Besides, whoever or whatever you are doesn’t change what I think about your personality.”  
“Oh, and what’s your take on that?”  
“You’re a cool dude who sucks at video games today.” You chuckled, gripping your controller tightly. “I’m serious, you either step up your game now, or I’m starting challenges.”  
“Okay, okay. This time, your ass is grass.” Dan laughed hard as you started a new match, where you promptly beat him fair and square.  
“God damn it!” Dan cursed. “And just as I was beginning to bask in glory.”  
“You just got served on a platter at the loser’s banquet,” you boasted. It was silent for a few moments before you said, “And also, thanks.”  
“For what?”  
“For being so nice about all of this.” Dan nudged you.  
“Nothing gets between me and a best friend,” he paused, “unless that friend keeps beating me at video games for the rest of my life.”  
“Yeah, you really need some practice at home.”  
“Maybe you need some practice up your ass.” You eyed Dan. “What?”  
“Dan, just...” You rubbed the bridge of your nose. “Please never say that again.” Dan tried to suppress a chuckle.  
“I can...,” he giggled, “I can...provide the practice.”  
“Dan!”


End file.
